


A Slice of Love

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin & Lindsay are lazy and hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Love

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE BACK.
> 
> So, as of today until I catch up I shall have 2 x fics each day okay? love yaaa.

“Lindsay, it’s your turn to feed me.” Gavin whined from the couch. He’d parked himself there at the end of the day and had yet to move since. Gavin was tired and the couch had been much closer than their bedroom. To top it off he could eat there without either Michael or Lindsay yelling at him. That being said to eat, Gavin had to actually get up and go and grab some food. He was far too lazy and tired for that. He was thankful that while Michael had gone off to their study to work upon something for Geoff, Lindsay had stayed to chill upon the sofa beside Gavin. She was currently halfway through the second Jurassic Park movie. Lindsay had been absolutely obsessed with it since she was a child and ever since the most recent movie had been released her obsession has been renewed.

 

 

“What are you? Our pet cat?” Lindsay teased. She made no move to stand or help Gavin out. He had legs, Lindsay was sure of it. If he was really hungry Gavin would stand and go running. Instead the Brit looked at her as cutely as he could. Lindsay refused to pay him any attention until Gavin started to slowly lick his hand. It was when the man meowed that Lindsay gave in to fits of giggles. Gavin pouted when she pointed in his direction and mocked him further.

“Lindsay,” Gavin huffed as he dropped his hand and the sweet, barely audible meowing he had taken up, “you were supposed to find me cute and not laugh at me.” Gavin complained.

“Aw, I’m sorry – it was cute. It was also ridiculous.” Lindsay giggled. Gavin rolled her eyes at her.

 

 

“Whatever, are you going to feed me now?” Gavin asked hopefully. His stomach growled and interrupted their conversation. Lindsay poked at it and the Brit sucked in a breath as her fingers tickled him. Gavin refused to make a noise though lest Lindsay find it in herself to tease him further.

“I can’t be bothered to get up and grab food just because you don’t want to.” Lindsay complained.

“Then that makes you just as bad as me.” Gavin resolved. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

“No, I’m sure that you’re at least a little bit worse because I don’t want to get up to get you food, if it were for me I wouldn’t be so reluctant.” Lindsay said. Gavin smiled at her coyly. Lindsay wasn’t drawn in to him as he edged even closer to her. She pulled her head away from him when the Brit tried to romantically curl a strand of her hair around his fingers. The man huffed and let his fingers drop from her hair.

 

 

“Ugh,” Gavin exclaimed, “are you sure that you’re not even a little bit hungry? Like you couldn’t find it in yourself to eat a slice of pizza or something?” Gavin whined. Lindsay thought about it. It was getting a little late and she had only eaten a light lunch. It would be nice to snack on something.

“Pizza sounds good but I’m pretty sure we’ve ran out of red baron.” Lindsay frowned. It was their favourite and the only pizza brand to ever grace their freezer. Michael had eaten at least one and a half the other night when he’d stayed up late to finish a game. Lindsay was sure that Gavin was equally as guilty because he’d fallen asleep with Michael on the couch that night. She had yet to forgive either of them.

“We could order in?” Gavin suggested. Lindsay sighed. It was an option but not one she could be bothered to sort out herself. Lindsay knew that Gavin wouldn’t do it himself either.

 

 

“Michael,” Lindsay called out as though she was calling a pig. He probably had his headphones on but it was worth a try. Lindsay had left her phone elsewhere and Gavin didn’t have the app. “Michael, come here – it’s an emergency!” Lindsay lied pathetically. She would say anything to send her husband her way. Gavin snickered under his breath as they heard Michael push the headphones from his head. They clattered against the desk or the wall and Lindsay and Gavin waiting impatiently for his footsteps.

 

 

“What?” Michael yelled out as he burst through the door dramatically. His eyes flittered erratically around the room as he searched for a source of danger. Lindsay could quite literally see him going through the options. He at first glanced at his lovers and when he did not see an obvious injury on either of them Michael relaxed only a little bit. He kept looking around. When he found nothing Michael’s shoulders sagged and he looked dejectedly at his wife and his boyfriend. “Let me guess, there isn’t an actual emergency and you’ve called me over here to help you with some frivolous thing.” Michael called it to the perfect point. Lindsay shrugged.

“Our hunger is not something to joke about Michael.” Lindsay scolded. Gavin nodded supportively.

 

 

“There’s a kitchen literally a few feet from where you’re sitting.” Michael replied. He wanted to return to what he’d been doing before but now Michael knew that he was invested. That and Lindsay and Gavin would simply get up and follow him to annoy him further in spite of their laziness. Michael wanted to save himself the irritation.

“Yes but there’s no pizza in there, Michael. We ate it all.” Gavin pouted. Michael, of course, knew that he’d eaten it. He sighed.

“And let me guess, Lindsay is too lazy to get her phone which again is only a few feet from her and you don’t have the app and can’t be bothered to download it.” Michael called it again.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Gavin agreed. Lindsay whacked him for swapping sides.

“Do you want me to order some?” Michael asked in defeat. His lovers smiled and nodded. “I can’t believe I love you big adult shaped children.” Michael murmured as he retrieved his phone from his back pocket.

 

 

oOo

 

 

It was around an hour later and all three of them were camped out on the couch. Gavin had somehow managed to take up most of the couch and Michael and Lindsay had been squashed at the end. To compensate they had taken most of the pizza and watched as Gavin dropped his over and over onto his chest. He was trying to prove that he could eat it with as little movement as possible. Theoretically he could but most of it was ending up on his t shirt. In the end Michael gave up and awkwardly held the pizza for Gavin to eat.  He realised that that was what Gavin wanted when the Brit cried out triumphantly and declared that he was right and he could eat pizza with no effort at all. Michael rolled his eyes but didn’t stop helping Gavin eat.

“You’re the best man ever.” Lindsay cooed with her stomach full and yet another Jurassic Park movie on the television. Michael scoffed. Damn right he was.


End file.
